


Keep Sweet Talking

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [15]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Innuendo, Lace is mentioned once for like 2 seconds I just wanted a new kid, M/M, he is my son now, i will fight you all, just the one, what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Spot sees a new kid on Brooklyn turf, he says he's here to see Race, but Spot thinks he has other plans.





	Keep Sweet Talking

**Author's Note:**

> wazzap boiiiis. I have no clue what this is. Also they have no accent because I can't write accents, but whatever. I love these boys and they need more freaking love. Anyways. Enjoy!

The sun was shining brightly in Spot’s eyes as he gazed around his turf from the top of a wall of crates. His newsies were spread out through the burough, hawking and hustling, trying to earn their day’s pay. Everyone stretching from the bridge to the docks; every street corner, road, and trolley stop. All was well as far as Spot could see until Hotshot came up to him with some news. 

“Hey Spot, looks like a Manhattans coming over. One of the kids told me, not sure if he has papes or not, but thought you’d wanna know. It definitely isn’t Racer, so we weren’t sure how you wanted to handle it.” Hotshot spoke up to Spot on the crates, barely straining his neck due to his height. 

“Thanks Hotshot, I’ll go take a look. Why don’t you head on over to the Sheepshead and see how our friend Racer is doing. Maybe he’s expecting a visitor.” Spot spoke with a stern yet casual tone.

Hotshot nodded and began to stroll towards the Sheephead, checking in with the younger newsies when he saw them. He would take a pape and wave it around until someone bought it, handing the coin to the kid he took the paper from. Or he would catch one in a headlock and ruffle up his hair a bit before letting go and setting his cap right. Spot waited until Hotshot was out of sight to hop down from his crates and start towards the Brooklyn bridge. Newsies shouted his name as he passed, a young boy, Lace, tossed a pape at him, which he caught with one hand. Lace laughed and returned to his customers, yelling obscene, and most likely false, headlines down the street, to any person that would listen. Spot smiled lightly and opened the paper in his hand, examining the contents during his short walk to the bridge. 

When he reached the bridge, he saw the boy Hotshot must have been talking about. He was short, definitely still taller than Spot. He was also quite muscular from what Spot could see from the short sleeve shirt he was donning. He seemed too relaxed to know he was on Brooklyn turf. Spot decided he wanted to see what this kid was up to.

He stood as tall as possible, attempting to put on his best “killer leader of Brooklyn” look, and marched right up to the unknown kid. “What are ya doing in Brooklyn, Manhattan?”

The kid turned to Spot, clearly surprised, but not frightened. As soon as he locked eyes with Spot his mouth spread into a wide toothy grin. Spot looked on in confusion. What was this kid up to?

The kid, still smiling at Spot, crossed his arms and fell into a comfortable resting position. This confused Spot even more. Why was this kid so relaxed? What is he doing here? He also noticed the kids face. He had pretty tan skin, darker than Spot’s, and freckles that sprinkled his nose. His smile crinkled the nose and his eyes a tad bit, almost scrunching his face. Spot got lost examining his face, he was pretty cute. His eyes traveled lower, taking in the muscles that he had seen before. Up close they were even more impressive, even ripped Spot was a little impressed with this kid’s arms. When Spot’s eyes started traveling to the kid’s chest, he shook his head of his thoughts and looked back up at his face. 

“Ya gonna answer my question or just stand there like a dumbass?” Spot question, getting more frustrated with the kid.

“I ain’t a dumbass,” The kid laughed out.

“Then why are you here?” Spot asked again. One more time and he was going to pummel this kid.

“Alright alright, you get any madder and your head is gonna pop right off your head.” The kid put his hands up in surrender. “The names Elmer.” He spit in his hand and put it out for Spot.

Spot didn’t take the hand. “Cute, but I asked why you were here, not what your buddies call ya.” He said sarcastically. 

“Right. Well. Racer sells at the Sheepshead, which obviously you know, cuz you’re the one letting him sell here.” The kid, Elmer, laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you see. I was going to come visit him, maybe see the races. I’ve never been to a race before.”

Elmer rocked back and forth on his feet, it almost seemed like he was hiding something, but without any papers, or obvious reason to kick this kid out, Spot couldn’t do anything. 

“Well, then hurry up and get over there. And don’t even think about trying to sell while you’re here.” Spot pointed in the direction of the races and gave his orders militantly. 

Elmer’s smile came back as he did a fake salute towards Spot, standing as straight as he could, then ran off the direction that Spot pointed. 

Spot watched the kid run off and shook his head, he was going to have to keep a close eye on Elmer. Definitely not because he wanted to see his face again, not at all.

000

Spot spoke to Hotshot about Elmer, told him to layoff and see what he does. Spot told him he would check in on him and Race at the Sheepshead, and for Hotshot to watch over everything else. Hotshot gave him a suspicious look for letting Elmer off so easy, but he was in no position to ask Spot any questions. He thanked Spot for the update on the stranger, and got to work. 

Now Spot was standing in a corner of the Sheepshead watching Race and Elmer mess around, shoving, play fighting, and hollering about the races. He noticed himself laughing a little at their antics, and decided to head over.

“Racer.” Spot said as he approached the two.

They turned to greet the voice behind them. Race turned around first, smiling as he saw Spot.

“Well hello there Spottie. What can I do for you on this fine morning?” Race leaned on the wooden post next to him, his eyes lidded and his tone a sensual drawl. Race had a tendency to be quite a flirtatious guy. It tended to work well when selling to the ladies, but all it did for Spot was make him roll his eyes.

“Just seeing how you and your friend were enjoying yourselves.” Spot gestured to Elmer who finally peeled his eyes away from the excitement occuring on the track. 

“Oh hey Spot!” Elmer said, his big goofy grin popping back up on his cute face. Wait cute. What?

Race raised his eyebrows at Elmer, “You two met?”

“Yeah, this morning when this little devil tried to sneak over the bridge without me noticing.”

“I wasn’t sneaking, honest. I was just walking. And I think we had a lovely first meeting, truly one for the history books.” Race turned back to Spot, his eyebrows raised even further and a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Is that so? Well I had no idea that you two would become so chummy so quick. How about I leave so you can familiarize yourselves some more?” Race snickered as he walked away and began a conversation with a man passing by. They quickly got into what was obviously a bet on the horses. Spot wanted to call him back over to get onto him, but before he could, Elmer spoke.

“You know, I thought our meeting this morning really was a good one.” Elmer said, not sarcastically, but with a pleasant tone and a small, almost shy smile. 

“Huh?” Spot questioned.

“Well,” Elmer leaned forward, his elbow resting on the post Race was just leaning on. Spot could tell they were close friends, they had some of the same mannerisms for sure. “When I said I came over here to see Race, that wasn’t the truth.” 

“You sayin you lied to me?” Spot started to grow suspicious. Was this about what he was hiding earlier?

“No. Well yes. I mean” Elmer took a breath and let out a nervous laugh, just like earlier. “Well, Race has been selling over here for a while right?”

“Yeah?”

“And you two are pals right?” Spot glanced over at the idiot trying to make a bet with an old man. He was doing a pretty good job from the looks of it because the man seemed thoroughly confused, but was handing over his money anyway. 

“You could say that I guess.”

“You see, whenever Race comes home, he has all these stories about you.” Spot came a little closer to Elmer, and leaned against the same fence. 

“Its always, Spot Conlon said this, Spot Conlon did that, Spot Conlon is amazing!”

“He said that?” Spot asked incredulously.

“Okay, well maybe not those exact words, but you get the idea. I just had to come and see the great Spot Conlon for myself.”

“So am I everything you expected?” Spot asked with a smile. Race may be a dumbass at times, but apparently he could talk up Spot to his cute friend, which was perfectly okay with Spot. 

“Not exactly if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, do tell then. What’s wrong with me? Am I even shorter than you imagined? Not as scary as you thought I’d be?” Spot was teasing him, loving the small blush that was slowly making its way onto Elmer’s cheeks. 

“Actually, he didn’t say you’d be near as cute as you are.” Spot stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Excuse me?” Now it was Spot’s turn to blush. Elmer leaned even closer to Spot, making the distance between them almost nonexistent. Spot could feel Elmer’s breath brush his face. He glanced around and noticed the area had mostly cleared out, everyone headed to the seats to see the big action taking place on the track. He looked back to Elmer, who had not moved away even an inch.

“He said you were just okay looking. Makes sense because he’s alright got a guy back in Manhattan. But he was either lying to me or blind, because you are not just okay.” Elmer laughed when Spot looked down at his shoes.

“You really think?”

“Of course!” Elmer exclaimed. “You’re so hot Spottie! God, when I first saw you at the bridge I thought for sure you were either an angel or a joke sent to mess with me by Race. I thought I was going to do something dumb if I didn’t get out of there quick.”

“You’re lying, and you keep sweet talking like that and this could go a whole new direction. Spot refused to believe that anyone thought of him that way. Everyone was always either too scared of him, or was just a really good friend, like Race or Hotshot. 

“I’m not. I’ll show you if ya want. This is your turf, surely you know an quiet alley or an abandoned building we could go to. Just lead the way.” Elmer put a hand on Spot’s bicep, squeezing lightly and making a comical face for extra effect. 

Spot laughed at the ridiculousness and brushed off his arm.

“But really, would ya like to go somewhere?” Elmer’s eyebrows shot up quickly when Spot gave him a questioning look. “No I mean, we don’t actually have to do any of that, I just meant like, to talk...or maybe we could…” Before he could finish the sentence, Spot was grabbing his arm and hauling him out of the Sheepshead. Spot was leading him towards the Brooklyn lodging house, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching, Elmer laughing in his grip. What he failed to notice was a smirking Race from the outside of the Sheepshead, smoking his cigar, watching his friend get pulled across Brooklyn, a knowing smile on his face. The crows erupting into cheers grabbed his attention, and he disregarded the two boys running across the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, be sure to leave them kudos and comments. Leave me any requests yall have. They definitely wont be finished quickly, but maybe one day. Hit me up on the currently dying Tumblr @2-for-a-penny 
> 
> Thanks yall!


End file.
